Wherever You Will Go
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: Probably the worst Birthday John Watson has ever had since the person he loves is not with him.


_**This fanfic is dedicated to ThisDayWillPass, as she is one of the coolset friends I ever had and she loves JohnLock as much as I do. Hope you have a brilliant birthday Kosha! And please don't kill me if this makes you cry!**_

**Wherever you will go**

It had been six months since he had faked his dead. And Sherlock was sad. The day was John's birthday. He sat alone in the café, wearing a hoodie and jeans to avoid anyone recognizing him. He still believed that if he exposed himself, something might happen to his friends, especially John. Even if Jim Moriarty had killed himself, Sherlock still believed that the coast was not clear. He could see all kinds of people in the café – youngsters, families, and lonely people like him. He watched as the couples talked animatedly over tea. He missed John. His constant companion, his best friend, the one who still put up with him in spite of his behavior.

Suddenly, the song in the background changed. The song that was going on now was Charlene Soraia's 'Wherever you will go'

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

John's face flashed before him. All those happy memories. He could now see John sitting on the sofa, sipping the tea Mrs. Hudson must have made for him, a midst the gifts he must have got for his birthday. He could feel his pain. He pictured Mrs. Hudson giving him the tea, trying to cheer him up and then leaving the room dejected. John's face, sullen with sadness. How he wished he could be there to brighten it!

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

Sherlock had been outside the window of their window millions of times, just to catch a glimpse of John. He could sometimes see John standing near the window, searching for Sherlock. Sherlock was very careful not to let him know that he was alive. He sometimes saw him coming back from his therapist. Sherlock felt guilty. He knew it was his fault, but he knew he could do nothing about it, until everything was fine

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go, wherever you will go_

Sherlock took a sip of his tea. He felt like going back to the flat. He wanted to wrap his arms around John and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him that he would always be there for him.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

Sherlock wanted to be the one to guide him through that phase, but then he realized he was the reason for John's sadness. John's existence in his life had made his 'boring' life better. He finally had found someone. They were back to square one. John being sad and depressed, except Sherlock couldn't be there to bring him out of it.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

He just hoped Mycroft must have given him the flowers. The only people who knew about Sherlock being alive were Molly and Mycroft. He had told Mycroft to give John some flowers on his behalf for his birthday. He knew that Mycroft was a busy man, but he too was a friend of John's. Plus, Mycroft couldn't say no to Sherlock. However, Mycroft had been careful enough not to mention that the flowers were from Sherlock. After all, Mycroft was his only link to John

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go, wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

Sherlock remembered the first time he met John. That day was etched in his mind. He still couldn't get over the fact that John had shot the cabbie to protect him, even if it was they didn't know each other much. John had filled the emptiness in his life. And now he really felt lost without him

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

His eyes were filled with tears. John Watson, the man who managed to make him cry, Sherlock thought to himself as he took another of his tea, which had now become cold. But then, John was also the man who had taught him the meaning of love. And Sherlock knew that John would never 'delete' him from his brain. He loved him more than anything in the world!

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go, wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go, wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go, wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

Sherlock sometimes thought of the possibility of John moving on in his life. But then he would see John's eyes searching for Sherlock from the window of 221 B and he knew that his love would not go away. He always thought of some way of avoiding the whole Moriarty fiasco. Maybe then, he would have lived a happy and peaceful life with John. Right now, both of them were suffering.

Sherlock paid for his tea and then left the café for 221 B. As usual, he saw John looking out of the window. Sherlock could feel the tear rolling down his cheek as he saw John's sad eyes search for him. He hated himself for doing this, but at the same time, he wanted John to be safe and away from all the troubles of life. With that, he left the place, wiping his tears.


End file.
